daniel_tiger_wikiafandomcom_cu-20200213-history
Daniel's Birthday/Daniel's Picnic
Summary It's Daniel Tiger's birthday and he is excited for his party. He and his mom ride the Trolley to the Neighborhood bakery to pick out his cake. Katerina Kittycat and O the Owl join them along the way. At Baker Aker's Bakery, Daniel make-believes that the goodies in the bakery are able to sing and dance. From O's book of party cakes, Daniel chooses a tiger cake. As he helps decorate his cake with black and orange stripes, Daniel accidentally leaves a glop of icing on the tiger's head. His mother reminds him: "When something seems bad, turn it around, and find something good." Katerina helps Daniel to recognize that the glop can be made into a smile on the tiger's face. Returning home, Daniel is disappointed to find that his cake has been smashed inside its box. His dad reminds him: "When something seems bad, turn it around, and find something good." Together, Daniel and his dad share a bite of cake as Daniel realizes that the cake still tastes good even if it's smashed. The guests arrive for the birthday party and enjoy what is left of the tiger cake. Together, everyone sings a song about finding something positive in disappointing situations. Daniel Tiger is going on a picnic with his friends, Prince Wednesday and Miss Elaina. They work together to lift the heavy basket of food into the Trolley and are taken with Dad Tiger to the clock factory where Daniel's dad works. After laying out the picnic blanket, the friends play a game as they choose their snacks from the basket. Daniel's dad goes inside the clock factory since it is almost "chime time." Meanwhile, some ants find their way to the picnic as Daniel and his friends imagine what it would be like to to be tiny like the ants. The children decide to play a game of "kick the ball" but the ball bursts when Prince Wednesday falls on top of it. The flattened ball is certainly disappointing, but Daniel's dad is able to help the children find a bright side of the situation. Daniel and his friends use the flattened ball like a Frisbee to play a new game they call "splat ball." When it starts to rain, everyone heads inside the clock factory where it happens to be "chime time." As all of the clocks sound, the disappointed children decide to have an inside picnic so they can enjoy the clocks. Together, everyone sings a song about finding something positive in disappointing situations. Trivia *This is a book of the storyline of Daniel Waits for Show and Tell/A Night Out at the Restaurant *The layouts of used for later in It's Time To Go/Daniel Doesn't Want To Stop Playing *the episodes are features on the Welcome to the Neighborhood DVD release snapshot20120825064529.jpg snapshot20120825064607.jpg snapshot20120825064656.jpg snapshot20120825064736.jpg snapshot20120825064754.jpg snapshot20120825064809.jpg snapshot20120825064819.jpg snapshot20120825064826.jpg snapshot20120825064836.jpg snapshot20120825064853.jpg snapshot20120825064911.jpg snapshot20120825064924.jpg snapshot20120825064935.jpg snapshot20120825064948.jpg snapshot20120825064956.jpg snapshot20120825065007.jpg snapshot20120825065030.jpg snapshot20120825065046.jpg snapshot20120825065053.jpg snapshot20120903113400.jpg snapshot20120903132510.jpg snapshot20120903113426.jpg snapshot20120903125307.jpg snapshot20120903125317.jpg snapshot20120903125354.jpg snapshot20120903125400.jpg snapshot20120903125407.jpg snapshot20120903125424.jpg snapshot20120903125430.jpg snapshot20120903125443.jpg snapshot20120903125453.jpg snapshot20120903125459.jpg snapshot20120903125537.jpg 679803 329109970529698 1409294074 o-1-.jpg|a facebook pictures from this episode snapshot20120903125551.jpg snapshot20120903125622.jpg snapshot20120903125636.jpg snapshot20120903125658.jpg snapshot20120903125710.jpg snapshot20120903125716.jpg snapshot20120903125748.jpg snapshot20120903125754.jpg snapshot20120903125807.jpg Катигорїꙗ:Episodes Катигорїꙗ:Daniel tiger season 1 Катигорїꙗ:2012 Катигорїꙗ:September Катигорїꙗ:Vhs Катигорїꙗ:DVD